One Date in the Park
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: AU Danny's the new kid in school and every girl wants to date him, including Sam. After getting Danny's number Danny invites Sam to the park what'll happen? Read to find out. MAJOR DXS! Please R&R.


**A/N Okay, what do you call it when you have the idea for a chapter, but can't find the words or the time in school to do it (I work on my series at home)? *Shrugs* maybe this one-shot will get the words to form in my head. This is an alternate universe so if you don't like those or DXS don't read (But if you don't like DXS you need your opinion checked). Enjoy! I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

"Miss. Manson," my science teacher, Mr. Peterson said.

"Huh?" I said waking up from my slight day dream.

"Please answer question number seven please," Mr. Paterson said.

"Oh, uh," I said and quickly looked down at my worksheet, "I got a 50% chance that the child will have blue eyes."

"Correct, but please stay awake," Mr. Peterson said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

_'What caused me to go into a daze anyway?'_ I wondered.

I looked beside me and found the answer. The new kid, Daniel Fenton, or Danny as he says he likes to be called. He and his family moved here about a month ago and every girl in school is fawning over him likehis a new piece of candy. I may have formed a tiny crush on him, but I'm not like all the other girls. I don't run up to him after every class asking if she could get his number, which every time he says he doesn't know it yet.

Danny has long black hair that covered his light blue eyes slightly and always wears some kind of t-shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Today he wore a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes. He glanced at me and I quickly turned back to the board, _'Why do I like him?' _I wondered, _'He could have any girl in this stupid school, so why would he choose me; a Goth girl who doesn't eat meat.'_

Finally, it was the last five minutes of class and Mr. Peterson let us start to pack up. As I got my Biology notebook and textbook ready to go I piece of fell out of my notebook, "Oops," I said to myself and went to pick it up, but before I could someone grabbed it.

I looked up and saw Danny holding it, "This yours?" he asked.

I nodded and took it, "Thanks," I said and placed it back in my notebook.

"Sam right?" Danny asked.

I nodded, "And you're the new eye candy for all the girls in this school right?" I teased.

Danny sighed, "Yep," Danny said, "Well, almost, I haven't seen you asking for my number yet."

I laughed, "Well sorry if I can't get passed the crowd," I said laughing.

Danny laughed and picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder, "Well, you can call me if you want," Danny said.

My heart stopped, "Huh?" I asked shocked.

Danny smirked and handed me a piece of paper, "Just don't tell any of the other girls or they'll be worse than they are now."

I took the paper and saw that it was his number, "Uh, okay," I said, "Sure."

The bell rang and Danny left and two seconds later was surrounded by tons of girls. I stuck the number in my pocket and walked to my locker and got my stuff for Spanish. When I got home it was empty with my parents on another 'business trip' and my grandma visiting her sister. I watched T.V. until 4:00pm before I pulled out the paper, _'I hope he's home by now.'_

I picked up the living room phone and carefully dialed the number on the paper hoping that this wasn't some kind of joke he was pulling, "Hello, Fentons, Jasmine speaking," a voice said.

_'Well, it's the right number,' _I thought, _'But is that his mom or his sister? Who cares,'_ "Is Danny there?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, who's this?" Jasmine asked.

"Sam," I said, "We're in Biology together."

"Oh," Jasmine said, "Okay hold on."

I heard some steps then a knock, "Danny," Jasmine's voice came, "Phone for you. Someone named Sam."

I heard the door open, "Thanks Jazz," Danny's voice came.

I heard the door close before Danny started talking, "Hello?" Danny said.

"Hey, Danny," I said and turned the T.V. off.

"I thought you weren't going to call," Danny said.

I chuckled, "I wasn't sure when you got home, so I waited until four," I explained, "I thought you gave me a fake number, and that's happened to me before."

Danny chuckled, "Well, I'm not like that. Who would do that anyway?"

"Have you met Elliot yet?" I asked.

"You mean the white haired guy who glares at me because all the girls are around me?" Danny asked.

"Yep," I said, "He pretended to be Goth to get me to like him. Then when I finally got up the courage to ask him for his number he gave me a fake number."

"Wow," Danny said, "He's a player."

"Got that right," I said, "That's why I never asked you for your number scared the past would repeat itself."

"Really?" Danny said, "I would never do that; to any girl."

I smiled, "You're sweet, have you ever been told that?" I asked.

"Only by my mom and sister," Danny said laughing, "Glad to hear it from someone else."

I laughed and swung my legs happily, "No problem, but it's the truth you know. I can see why the girls like you, but I think they just like you because quote 'You're hotter than the sun'"

Danny laughed with Sam, "You're funny," Danny said.

I blushed, but thankfully he couldn't see, "Thanks."

"So, do you want to go to the park?" Danny asked.

I froze, "Uh, sure," I said, "What time?"

"Hmm," Danny said and shortly followed by a gasp.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," Danny said, "How about you meet me at the park in uh, say, ten minutes?"

"Uh, sure," I said confused, "See you then."

"Bye," Danny said and hung up.

I hung up the phone and went up to my room and re- brushed my hair before I left my house. I locked the door and started towards the park. Suddenly, a teen with snow white hair and a black jumpsuit flew by me screaming. I gasped and turned behind me and saw a ghost with metal armor and green flaming hair. I turned back to the teen and saw it was the new hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom looked at me and went wide eyed, "You need to get out of here," he said to me.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by the metal ghost, "No!" Danny Phantom yelled, "Let her go Skulker."

"Why Whelp?" Skulker asked, "You wouldn't dare hurt the girl. Finally, your pelt will be mine."

I growled, "One: That's disgusting," I said, "And two," I kicked Skulker causing him to drop me, "I'm not a damsel in distress."

I quickly kicked Skulker in the stomach and sent him flying. I turned to Danny Phantom who had his mouth open, "You okay?" I asked.

Phantom shook his head, "Uh, yeah," Phantom said, "So, why were you out here?"

"Oh," I said, "I'm meeting a friend at the park."

"Oh, well, good luck with that," Phantom said and flew off.

I was confused, but continued on my way to the park. When I got there Danny was waiting for me on a bench, "Hey," I said causing him to turn.

"Hey," Danny said and stood up, "Where were you?"

"Would you believe that I beat up a ghost?" I asked.

Danny smirked, "Maybe," Danny said, "Wanna walk?"

I nodded and walked beside Danny, "So, did you meet Danny Phantom?" Danny asked.

I nodded, "Yeah," I said, "He was shocked that I could beat up that ghost, I think he called him Skulker."

Danny nodded, "So, did you beat him good?"

I smirked, "I sent him flying a few feet across town," I said.

Danny laughed, "How'd you do that?" Danny asked.

I smirked, "When Elliot broke my heart I took a martial arts class to take out my frustration and wound up loving it," I explained, "You're talking to a 4th degree black belt."

Danny laughed, "I better make sure not to break your heart then," Danny said.

My heart stopped, "What?" I asked.

Danny smiled, "You didn't really think I asked you here because I wanted to be friends did you?" Danny asked.

I blushed and smiled at him, but looked at my feet as I walked, "Sam?" Danny said.

I turned to him my face still red. I saw him slowly lean down towards me. I closed my eyes and leaned up towards him and closed the gap between us. Our lips moved together his cold lips against my warm ones. I wrapped my arms around his neck stopping him from pulling away. I felt his arms slowly wrap around my waist. I moaned happily against his lips and pulled him closer making me feel cold, but I didn't really notice that much.

I felt him push me back slightly pushing me onto a tree trunk. Danny held me close to him, but not so hard that he was crushing me, but held me firmly. I felt his tongue move against my lips asking for entry. I opened my mouth just enough for his tongue to enter. Our tongues fought for dominoes and I'll admit he was strong, but I evened it out. Finally, the need for air was too much. We slowly broke away, but kept our foreheads touching. I smiled at him and he smiled back, "Wow," I said.

Danny smiled and backed away so I could stand up all the way, "You okay with this?" Danny asked.

I smiled and kissed him again. This time Danny moaned happily. I pulled away after a few minutes because we still hadn't gotten our breath back, "I'm more than okay with it," I smirked, "Phantom."

Danny's eyes went wide, "What?" Danny said shocked.

I smiled, "I'm not blind," I said, "You look the same just your hair and eyes color are different."

Danny smirked, "You're very smart," Danny said and kissed me again pushing me against the tree again.

This was something that I never saw coming in my life. I'm dating the most wanted boy in school and he's the town's super hero. My life is perfect.

**A/N So how was this? R&R.**


End file.
